


Unravel

by 4lis



Series: trans yusaku smut for the soul [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lis/pseuds/4lis
Summary: No matter how many times they linked themselves up like this, sticky moisture beading between skin, clinging with every press—Yusaku fought for the light in Ryoken’s eyes. With back arched up, his elbow obfuscates the pleasure blooming through his teeth and rising into his cheeks, body a model fibonacci spiral beneath Yusaku’s sure hands.





	Unravel

No matter how many times they linked themselves up like this, sticky moisture beading between skin, clinging with every press—Yusaku fought for the light in Ryoken’s eyes. With back arched up, his elbow obfuscates the pleasure blooming through his teeth and rising into his cheeks, body a model fibonacci spiral beneath Yusaku’s sure hands.

Huffs of breath only, nothing too salacious, and yet the joy was all in the slow unravel, stripping away layer after layer of his composure with every motion, every thrust, every ounce of pressure ground between Ryoken’s legs, spreading through him like lightning and _opening_ his insides. It was in the way he coughed and gasped and _rasped_ and bit his lip to fight back a beg and in the way that he would demand with pleading eyes that Yusaku not look at him quite so sickeningly.

Like he’d fall apart if Yusaku got much closer. Or if he stopped. Or if he wasn’t around to help him make up his mind, around to pull him out of his mind and into his body.

The damp back of Yusaku’s hand deftly knocks Ryoken’s arm out of the way, taking hold of it as he plunges inside, not relenting, not giving quarter. His hair melds to his face, melts to the pillow and his eyes glue shut. He whines and Yusaku says, “You sound cute,” and Ryoken’s mutinous glare in return has all the bite of a declawed little kitten.

Eyes swimming with rapture and disgust, Ryoken opens his mouth to presumably object until his throat strings a set of unsettling sounds all together instead as Yusaku leans into the leg he’s got pressed against his shoulder. Where it once hung limp, it hooks now around and Ryoken’s hands flee to the pillow.

“I didn’t ask,” he says, body gelatin and frozen and warmed again, stiffening and loosening and falling apart around Yusaku’s strap.

“You deserve to know,” Yusaku says simply, all between pants of breath, and inside the conch of Ryoken’s ear as he bends down far enough to reach, folding half of him up and thrusting deeper still, “You’re beautiful and sexy when you make noise.”

Ryoken’s hands leave bruises in Yusaku’s arms, snatching shoulder and bicep and squeezing with a cry as he feels his body widen farther. Legs shuddering and eyes shutting, he doesn’t see the way Yusaku glints down at him from above, so in awe, so elated, so _in love_.

Yusaku strokes him steadily, palm pressing down against Ryoken’s cock and sliding to and fro as he works him over, unwrapping his little present bit by bit until his voice cracks.

“H-harder,” he demands, eventually as he so does, and Yusaku maneuvers Ryoken onto his side, bending both legs and curling knees to his stomach as he re-angles himself.

He slides back in to the hilt and Ryoken lets the pleasure erupt through his pelvis and into his mind, where he can let go. _“Harder.” ___


End file.
